1. Field of the Invention
The field of art to which this invention pertains is composite insulation material with structurally defined elements including impregnation or bond.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Because of constant changes in the electrical insulation industry in the size and output of various motor systems, there exists a constant search for insulation systems which will increase operating temperatures of the various motors produced without sacrificing efficiency. This has resulted in a continuing search for insulation systems to meet these new high temperature requirements. And while commercially available, high temperature resistant resins such as polyimides and high temperature stable silicones have been used to make higher temperature stable systems, the search for a tape system with ever increasing performance properties is constantly continuing. Considering the vast numbers of exotic chemical composites and various permutations and combinations thereof attempted by chemists in the insulation industry, one is struck by the fact that even though many hydrocarbon elastomers have excellent electrical properties and indeed have been used to good advantage in applications such as cable transformers, very little effort has been made to combine such materials with the excellent insulator mica, or to produce an acceptable insulating tape incorporating such materials.